small painful courtship
by Acestus
Summary: Restés seuls après le départ de Quatre et de Trowa, Duo, Wufei, et Heero vivent ensemble. Mais une lettre capitale arrive ce matin là...


Small painful courtship

**Base : Gundam wing **

**Auteur : Acestus**

**Couples :** **Ben…on va dire 1x2, 1x5**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! Ah ! sauf Saô-poh Long (comment ça, on s'en fout de Saô-poh Long ?)**

**Chapitre 1 : Saô-poh Long**

La guerre s'était achevée, et depuis maintenant 2 ans et aucune perturbations ennemis n'était venue troubler la paix. Les cinq pilotes de gundam s'était au début installés ensemble, comme par nostalgie du temps où ils étaient tout réunis ou par peur du monde réel qu'ils avaient finalement tellement contourné durant toute la guerre. Quatre partit le premier reprendre les affaires de son père, suivi peu après, de Trowa parti servir d'antidépresseur à Catherine, dans le cirque. Quant aux trois autres, ils ne s'étaient pas décidés. Wufei attendait que le temps passe, Heero ne manifestait aucune de ses intentions (est-il bien nécessaire de le préciser?) , et il paraissait impossible à Duo de partir sans faire ce qu'il voulait faire.

_Sans qu'Heero sache…_

**Matin **( flemme de mettre un date !)

Comme tous les matins, Heero descendit prendre son déjeuner, et comme tous les matins, il trouva Wufei assis devant sa tasse de thé. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, Heero se levait à l'aube, Wufei était complètement insomniaque, et Duo ronflait jusqu'à midi dans le meilleur des cas…Comme tous les matins, un simple hochement de tête suffit aux deux hommes pour se saluer. Mais ce matin avait un goût différent…Heero avait un rêve curieux. Heero et Wufei s'étaient toujours profondément respectés, même si leurs avis quant aux différentes choses qui s'étaient produites pendant la guerre avaient maintes fois divergé. Mais Heero ne regardait plus Wufei de la même façon et Wufei ne regardait plus Heero du même œil (z'avez vous l'effort pour varier les tournures ça mérite un oscar !non ? bon, très bien, je me tais…) depuis ce fameux matin…

_Flash-back_

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero et Wufei avaient prit l'habitude de s'entraîner après le déjeuner (très bon pour digérer). Les deux valeureux guerriers (…)étaient en position. Wufei s'élança le premier dirigeant son coup vers l'impassible Yuy (la paix change pas tout le monde…bon j'arrête de faire des commentaires). Ce dernier esquiva et riposta pas un solide coup de pied que Wufei évita. A nouveau, les combattants se dévisagèrent. Pendant que Wufei semblait réfléchir à une technique, Heero observait un goutte de sueur qui descendait sensuellement le torse dénudé du chinois.

_Non…ça recommence…_

Enivré par ces sensations, Heero ne fit pas attention à Wufei qui l'attaqua et le fit tomber par terre. S'engagea alors un combat de lutte au sol, que le japonais à la force physique plus conséquente finit par remporter en plaquant son adversaire au sol. Alors que le chinois, détestant perdre, se débattait, Heero sentait, de par sa position, de douces sensations l'envahir…Il baissa la tête jusqu'à que le chinois sente son souffle chaud sur sa poitrine. Heero remonta jusqu'à trouver les lèvres du vaincu dont il s'empara. Pétrifié, Wufei arrêta de se débattre et Heero s'empara de ses poignets pour les maintenir au sol. Il entrouvrit les lèvres de Wufei et y glissa sa langue avide qu'il mêla à celle du fier chinois. Se reprenant, Wufei commença à se débattre violemment, sans arriver à se libérer de l'emprise du japonais. D'un côté, il aurait aimé lui mettre un joli coup de genoux à l'endroit fatidique, mais sa fierté de combattant l'en empêchait, De l'autre il ne supporterait pas longtemps de se laisser ainsi dominé. Heero mit fin à son dilemme en s'interrompant de lui même et en se relevant brusquement. Ex…excuse-moi ! je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit Wufei détourna brusquement le regard. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans se parler. Heero reprenait la maîtrise de lui même, et Wufei tentait de retenir la colère qui s'emparait de lui. Sa fierté avait été ébranlée…Le pilote de Shen long avait toujours cru être l'égal de celui de Wing, et ce qui venait de se passer lui laissait la cruelle impression qu'il s'était toujours trompé…

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis ce jour, les deux pilotes faisaient comme si ils ne s'étaient rien passé mais s'entraînaient maintenant chacun de leur côté. Mais on sentait comme un malaise lorsqu'il étaient seuls dans la même pièce.

Vers 12h30, Duo se leva en fanfare.

- Good morning! Hurla-t-il , Wuffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- C'est WUFEI, shazi !

- Mais...wuffinou

A ce mot, Wufei se leva faisant apparaître son sabre comme par magie et commença à poursuivre le « shazi à tresses » qui courut dans tous les sens. Quelques instants plus tard, Duo revint seul.

- Je l'ai semé ! cria-t-il en s'affalant sur la chaise en face d'Heero. Puis, Duo commença a assommer Heero de bavardages incessants tandis que celui l'écoutait vaguement en soupirant.

**Duo**

Et voilà, un matin de plus à faire l'idiot, a faire enrager Wufei et à essayer de _l' _amuser…Si tu _savais_, Heero…les cauchemars que je fait toutes les nuits, l'église, les corps de sœur Helen et du père Maxwell carbonisés par terre…

_Solo…_

J'aimerai tellement que tu soit à mes côtés, Heero, que tu me réconfortes, que tu me prennes dans tes bras si accueillants…

_J'aimerais tant que tu m'aimes…._

C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas la force de partir, de te quitter…la seule idée de ne plus te voir m'est insupportable…Non, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi, mais j'ai si peur que tu me rejettesça me rendrait fou…Heero, je t'aime, je t'aime….

Fin pov Appuyé contre la vitre, Duo se mit à pleurer silencieusement…

_**Wufei**_

Ce shazi à tresses a encore disparu ! bah, il a sûrement du se réfugier chez Yuy…

_Yuy…_

- J'ai…j'ai chaud…maudit….maudit Heero….

Fin pov

En pensant, Wufei jeta son si précieux sabre à terre. En fin de compte, l'intervention du shazi n'était pas tellement une mauvaise chose, l'atmosphère dans la pièce où il était avec Heero était irrespirable.

_Du moins, me paraissait irrespirable…_

Wufei regarda la boîte à lettres d'où s'échappait plusieurs prospectus, et autres publicités. Il s'avança et, ignorant la masse de courrier qui tomba quand il ouvrit la boîte à lettres se saisit d'une missive cachetée ou les lettres d'or luisant sous la tiédeur du soleil qui indiquait sobrement et sans façons « Chang Wufei » .

Intrigué, Wufei retourna la lettre et reconnut le caché du clan sacré des dragons, son clan( je sais que logiquement, L5 est détruite et donc le clan de Wufei avec, mais là j'en ai besoin donc, on va dire que L5 n'a pas été détruite) . Ayant un curieux mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre.

_« Chang Wufei, dernier héritier du clan des dragons_

_En raison de la victoire inattendue de Mlle Peacecraft Réléna, la réunion récente des anciens du clan a décidé de vous accorder une seconde chance. En tant qu'unique Hériter en âge de se marier, vous devez assurer la descendance du clan, et pour cela vous marier et fonder une famille. _

_Vous devez rentrer sur L5, afin de rencontrer votre future épouse._

_La cérémonie se déroulera le 5 juin 199 ac, faites nous parvenir votre réponse avant le 10 mai 199 ac._

_Admirablement dévoué »_

Wufei serra la lettre jusqu'a la froisser, et s'appuya sur la boîte à lettre en soupirant.

Le soir, au dîner, Duo alimentait la conversation, Heero mangeait ses trois petits pois, et Wufei coupait tous ses petits pois qu'il transperçait méticuleusement des pointes de sa fourchette (gros maniaque…).Au moment du dessert, Wufei signala qu'il avait quelque chose à annoncer en apposant bruyamment ses coudes sur la table.

- Ben…Wuffy, tu parles ?

Comme Wufei ne répondit pas, Duo comprit que c'était important et se tut.

- J'ai…je vais repartir…

- Hein ? répondit Duo, toi…toi aussi….

Ce matin, j'ai reçut une lettre de mon clan…il accepte de me pardonner, si…je rentre sur L5, me marie, et ais des enfants, pour perpétuer le clan, et le nom des Chang…

- Tu…as accepté ? demanda Heero d'une voix glaciale, les yeux fixés sur son dernier petit pois.

Wufei releva la tête pour le regarder, et répondit

- Mais…évidemment…

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de relever la tête et de lancer son regard perçant dans celui de Wufei. Ils se combattirent un instant du regard. Duo sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise…

- Tu pars quand ? finit-il par demander pour briser le silence.

- Demain.

- Si tôt ? pourquoi ?

Le mariage est prévu en juin, plut tôt je partirais, plus de temps j'aurais pour mieux connaître ma future épouse, argumenta Wufei.

_Mensonge…_

- Et…on se reverra ?

- Je…ne crois pas, non.

Duo eut un sourire triste.

- Alors je te dis bonne chance, et adieu, ce soir, Wufei…je suis sur que tu vas partir tôt et, moi, tu me connais, incapable de me tirer du lit avant midi ! dit Duo avec un rire qui sonnait faux.Puis il se retira, aller cacher sa peine dans sa chambre. Son départ, laissa la pièce dans un silence à peine troublé par le « tic-tac » du coucou.

- Bon je vais me coucher, annonça Wufei.

Il se retira de la pièce et monta jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, il prit la poignée et…se sentit poussé dans sa chambre, plaqué contre le mur et sauvagement embrassé…Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de se produire, Wufei voulut repousser son agresseur, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement empoigné.

- Pourquoi…te débats-tu…

- Laisses moi…

- Mensonge…tu mens, depuis le début….tu en as envie, si tu crois que je ne le vois pas…répondit le japonais en laissant ses mains s'aventurer sous le t-shirt de Wufei. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, honteux des réactions corporelles qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Ne sentant plus qu'une vague résistance guère convaincante, Heero poussa le chinois sur le lit tout en ôtant sa veste et commença à l'embrasser goulûment en dégrafant le pantalon de l'homme qui était sous lui . Trop fier pour rendre la pareille, Wufei se contentait de pousser des soupirs à chaque caresse audacieuse du japonais. Le reste de la nuit se composa de plaisir et de volupté. ( et toc ! pas de lemon, pour l'instant…)

Wufei partit le matin, vers 5H. A sa fenêtre, Duo vit Heero sortir dehors pour regarder le taxi du chinois

Disparaître à l'horizon. Sentant une tristesse infinie l'envahir, Duo descendit à tout vitesse sentant tout à coup le courage qui lui avait tant manqué, naître dans son cœur. Sorti dehors, Duo se jeta dans les bras d'Heero.

- Ne me laisse pas seul ! Heero, je t'aime !

**Owari**

Bon…,d'accord ,je ferai peut-être un autre chapitre…on verra…


End file.
